History of the Future
by Garowyn
Summary: [To Be Revised.] Anakin Skywalker finds himself in the future, after the Vong invasion to be exact. He learns of some things that take him by surprise... Complete.
1. Chapter I

Author's Notes: I haven't finished the NJO series. This takes place afterwards. I don't own anything SW. Flames will not be tolerated.  
  
There are a quite a few time travel stories, I know, but I haven't come across one where it is reverse. Instead, someone from the past goes into the future. I know it's probably been done but I haven't done it. ;) Also, I'm not writing this from the POV I have created in my other stories. Plus I don't know much about the planet Bakura and it's surface features and I haven't read Truce at Bakura or have finished the NJO so just bear with me here! I'm assuming it is a "normal civilized" planet and is inhabited with aliens and some humans. '...text...' is thinking. With that being said, read on. ^_^  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Young Anakin Skywalker found himself in a strange place on the planet Bakura. He was looking at a strange rock formation in the middle of nowhere. He had a moment of free time, which was rare nowadays with the Republic collapsing. He promised Obi Wan he would be back soon. Half of him felt he should leave now and continue on with his appointed duty. The other half, to go forth and explore the unusual sight in front of him.  
  
He went with the latter and proceeded forward with caution. The sun was just setting so the shadows were long and dark, giving the impression that something odd lurked within the rocks. Could it be some kind of beast? A secret hideout? Anakin did not know but there was only one way to find out.  
  
The first rock shaping was colored red and brown, tall with the tip ending in a sharp curve. So did the others, all connected to each other. One of the wonders of the galaxy.  
  
As he approached the rock formation, he felt a disturbance in the Force. It was not a negative feeling but rather a feeling of caution and wonder. He glanced ahead and there was a narrow crack in the first large rock. 'Looks big enough.' Anakin thought as he came closer. He attempted to squeeze through and was successful. He quickly searched through his robes for a glowrod and found one right away. He switched it on and the light spread revealing only more darkness.  
  
His feet carefully treaded on the hard ground and what seemed like a hallway stretched on and on until he reached the end of it. Daylight was visible and it was bright. 'It's not supposed to be that bright in the evening...I have a bad feeling about this.' He stepped out and shielded his eyes from the sun. In front of him was a starship, which looked like it had been built out of everything from a scrap pile.  
  
A voice broke his thoughts. "Hey!" A man's voice rang out, a slight edge to it and Anakin spun around. He saw a tall middle-aged man with dark hair. He wore a black jacket, black flight pants, and a white shirt. A blaster could been seen among his clothing. "Where did you come from?" asked none other than the infamous Han Solo.  
  
"What?" Anakin frowned. 'Who is this man?' His muscles tensed as Han approached him. He did not know what to expect.  
  
"You just...appeared out of nowhere, kid." Han replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're a lost Yu-"  
  
"I'm not lost!" Anakin retorted defensively. "I was just...taking a walk...doing a little exploring." He added. He tried to appear nonchalant.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that you were lost." Han responded. "What's your name?" Han crossed his arms.  
  
"Uh...Ana-Anak." Anakin lied. He may have been taken by surprise but he certainly wasn't going to let his guard down.  
  
Han nodded. "I'm Han. Han Solo." A grin appeared on his face. "You might've heard of me."  
  
'Han Solo...?' Anakin shook his head. "Your name is not familiar to me."  
  
"What?" Han looked bewildered. Practically everyone knew who he was when he or she first saw him except for a male Ryn friend of his. "Haven't you heard of the-"  
  
Anakin was now in no mood for small talk. A question was burning on his lips. "Do you know where General Obi Wan Kenobi is?" He blurted out, interrupting Han, much to his annoyance. 'Well that was a stupid question.' It just came out of nowhere.  
  
"General Obi Wan Ke-" Han shook his head, laughing. "Is this some kind of a joke? Kenobi? That old man's been dead for years!" He stopped laughing. "You knew him?"  
  
Anakin gaped. "Dead? Impossible! I just saw him...!" He strode forward. "Tell me, what time era is this?" He had a sneaking suspicion. But it just wasn't possible, or was it?  
  
"Time era?" Han scratched his head, surprised by "Anak's" sudden movement. "Why it's about...New Republic era...? Well, there's not much of it left now."  
  
"New Republic..." Anakin felt dizzy. "The Republic has always been there..." He muttered.  
  
"Say kid, are you alright?" Han asked, frowning.  
  
"No and stop calling me a kid!" Anakin sighed in frustration. "I'm nearly twenty-two years old."  
  
"Han? Are you ready to go?" A feminine voice asked and Anakin peered over Han's soldier to see a female, possibly Han's wife. She stopped short when she saw Anakin. "Han, who's this?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Anakin fell to the ground, shocked by what seemed to have occurred during his little "exploration".  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
When Anakin woke up, he found himself in a strange room, lying on a makeshift bed. A strange humming noise filled his ears and he soon realized that he had been taken onto a ship. 'Probably that piece of junk I saw on Bakura.' Anakin thought dryly.  
  
"You're awake." A female voice said. None other than Leia Organa Solo. The future daughter of Anakin Skywalker. Leia had absolutely no clue that this young man was her father. "How do you feel?" She asked, her serious gaze penetrating.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath. "I feel fine now." He slowly exhaled.  
  
"Han tells me your name is Anak." Leia said.  
  
"It is." Anakin looked up at her. "Where is this ship headed?" He demanded.  
  
"We are heading for Corellia. We've got to-"  
  
"No! You must go back to Bakura!" Anakin cried. He had to go back.  
  
Han's voice called from the cockpit. "We're going to be leaving hyperspace in a few minutes. Leia, is that kid up yet?"  
  
"He is." Leia answered back. She turned to him again. "Why do you need to go back to Bakura? Perhaps we can take you back as soon as we deal with some business."  
  
Anakin debated whether to tell the truth. "Thanks. You can take me back when you're done." His heart sank. He wondered what kind of troubles he would have to deal with. One simply does not travel into the future and expect to have a grand time.  
  
Leia nodded and advised him, "You had better come with me to the cockpit to buckle in." Anakin got to his feet and followed her to the cockpit. Suddenly he remembered something. His lightsaber! He quickly brought his hand to his belt and found that it was not there. 'No!' Despite that fact, he remained calm and set himself slowly into the passenger seat, as Han and Leia prepared to land.  
  
'Where could it have gotten to?' He wondered. He felt insecure without his weapon and felt slightly defenseless.  
  
Meanwhile, Leia herself had been picking up a feeling through the Force. This man was somewhat familiar to her and it bothered her when the Force was unclear.  
  
The Millenium Falcon landed and the three humans unbuckled. Anakin decided to ask one of them in private. His chance came when Leia was gathering some things and Han was checking the engines. "Uh, excuse me...?"  
  
"Leia." Leia answered. "Leia Organa Solo."  
  
"Um, did you happen to come across-" Anakin was cut off.  
  
"You mean this?" Leia reached under a cloak and revealed Anakin's lightsaber.  
  
"Yes!" Anakin, with certain Jedi reflexes, snatched his weapon from her hands. Leia recoiled in surprise. "I'm sorry!" He apologized. "It's just that..." He didn't know how to explain it.  
  
"Why do you have a lightsaber?" Leia didn't think he was part of the New Jedi Knights and Masters her brother Luke and others had trained.  
  
Anakin felt uneasy. "It's a-"  
  
"I know you're a Jedi." Leia interrupted once more. "I have not seen you before. Do you know Luke Skywalker?"  
  
The last name almost made Anakin's heart stop. He knew of no other Skywalkers in the galaxy in his time. "No, I don't know him...Who is he?"  
  
"Who is he?" Leia's eyes widened. The whole galaxy knew about him pretty much. "He's a Jedi Master. And my brother." She added hastily.  
  
Suddenly someone came into view. "Mom!" A tall young man embraced his mother. "You're here!"  
  
"Jacen! I'm so glad to see you again!" Leia smiled as she hugged her eldest son. "Where's Jaina?" She asked as she pulled back.  
  
"She's outside...with dad." Jacen cast a glance over to Anakin. "Hello." He said politely.  
  
"Oh Jacen, this is Anak...?" Leia and Jacen looked at him.  
  
It took a moment before Anakin realized that they were waiting for him to answer. "Oh! Anak-Anak Kenolker!" If he didn't feel silly before, he did now. It was a combination of his last name and his master's last name. "And you are?"  
  
"Jacen Solo." Jacen replied. He offered a grin, a grin so similar to his father's. "Nice to meet you." He shook Anakin's hand. Anakin absentmindedly returned the shake just as firm.  
  
"Oh Jacen, are you busy right now?" Leia asked, leading him outside. Anak busied himself with the interior of the ship near the entrance. Leia had an idea. Jacen shook his head and she went on. "Will you keep Anak entertained? Han and I are going to be bringing back to Bakura soon and we're too busy. Can you do that for me?" She looked at him with a hopeful look.  
  
Jacen nodded eagerly. "Sure."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Nope. I want to. I can't explain it but..." He hesitated, glancing back at Anakin, making sure he didn't hear. "I feel something in the Force but it's a good thing." His voice low.  
  
"I felt it too." Leia whispered.  
  
Anakin cleared his throat. "Oh right, Anak? Did you want to go walk around? Just so we can get to know each other better." Jacen smiled.  
  
"Will we be back before your parents leave?" Anakin was very much anxious to return to his day and time.  
  
"Yes." Jacen began to head outside. "Don't worry about it. We'll be back in time."  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
It took a long time but Anakin put two and two together and realized Leia and this Luke Skywalker were his children and Jacen was his grandson. That would mean Padme would be pregnant in the future or was she now? He did not know. All he knew was that he suddenly felt old but not physically. "So, can you tell me..." Anakin searched for excuse. "About your family? If you don't mind, I'd like to know." When Jacen did not answer right away, he quickly added, "Trust me, it's very important that I know." Anakin's voice was firm.  
  
"Well," Jacen began, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What would you like to know?"  
  
Anakin thought for a moment. "Tell me about your mother and your uncle."  
  
"Er-okay." Jacen looked skyward. "My mom and Uncle Luke are twins and they never really knew their parents. In fact, all of us hardly know anything except that my grandfather Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader and he was saved in the end. Don't know about my grandmother though." Jacen paused. "That's all I know-wait, my mom did find some information on Tatooine about my great-grandmother but I can't remember what she told me. It was a long time ago."  
  
They found themselves near a cantina filled with music and drunkards. Anakin frowned and asked another question. "So, your mom and uncle know nothing of their parents or my-their grandmother?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Nothing. I wish they did though because I'd like to learn more about my family history." He smiled faintly. "And what it was like in those days past when there was a greater number of Jedi than there is now."  
  
Anakin smiled back. His daughter was beautiful like her mother, his son was a Jedi Master, his grandchildren Jedi. 'What kind of a man did she marry?" He wondered, thinking about Han but dismissed the thought. Han seemed like a respectable man in spite of his cocky attitude. "So tell me, do you have any other brothers or sisters?" They were nearing a fountain full of water and native plants and flowers.  
  
"Yes. I have a twin sister named Jaina." Jacen responded and a faraway yet sad look formed in his eyes. "And I had a younger brother named Anakin."  
  
Anakin's eyes widened. "Where is he?" He asked in a tactful manner.  
  
It was several moments before Jacen answered. "He has become one with the Force." He replied softly.  
  
Anakin did not say anything more and the two relatives continued to walk.  
  
"We should head back." Jacen said. "My parents might be finished with their business and I have to go to a place soon as well. You're probably anxious to head back to Bakura." He grinned.  
  
"You have no idea." Anakin murmured.  
  
As they walked back, Jacen realized he knew nothing of this stranger and had already revealed his own family history. "So, what about yourself? Where are you from?" He then took notice of Anakin's Jedi garb. He would save that question for last.  
  
Anakin hesitated. If he told him he was from the future...there was no telling what might happen or what kind of questions he would have to answer. Plus, would they allow him to return without answering anything? "Well, I'm originally from," He paused. "Tatooine." Hopefully that was good enough for Jacen.  
  
"Tatooine?" Jacen raised both his eyebrows. "I haven't heard of a new student from Tatooine for a long time."  
  
"Student?" Anakin echoed.  
  
"Yeah, student." Jacen repeated. "My Uncle Luke and other Masters teach young students how a Jedi should act. Only students of course who have the Force."  
  
'Very interesting.' He thought. 'My son has become a Master.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
They reached the Falcon and Anakin found that there were two new people that he had not seen before. He heard Jacen beside him call out, "Uncle Luke! Aunt Mara!" Luke was standing next to his wife Mara with their son Ben. "This is Anak." Jacen introduced him after he had embraced them both. "Anak, this is my Uncle Luke and my Aunt Mara." Luke smiled and Mara nodded, Ben reaching out with one tiny hand.  
  
Anakin breathed in. So this was his son and daughter-in law. And grandson. "Pleased to meet you." Anakin greeted them in a formal voice.  
  
"Likewise." Mara replied.  
  
Leia had told Luke of her feelings and he sensed it too. He was about to ask a question when he was interrupted.  
  
"Well I hate to break up this little party here but we've got to get going." Han announced. "Take care, Luke, Mara, Jacen, Jaina." Han grinned. "Don't go getting into trouble. I want to relax first before I go rescuing anyone again."  
  
The whole family laughed while Anakin just smiled. He didn't feel right being here and was glad Han was insisting they leave.  
  
As for Luke, he was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to talk to "Anak". He felt a close feeling towards him. He was so familiar in a way...  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Falcon landed on the dusty ground of Bakura. "Well, here we are." Han turned to face Anakin. "You sure you want go back here? It's a long way to civilization."  
  
"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Anakin said. He stood up. "I appreciate you two doing this." He smiled. "Farewell."  
  
"So long, kid." Han grinned.  
  
"Goodbye Anak." Leia smiled. Once Anakin was safely on ground, the Falcon quickly prepared for liftoff.  
  
They had taken him to the same unusual rock formation where Anakin had found himself a few days before. "This is it." He declared and fit himself through the crack and ignited his glowrod, hoping he would be back to his era.  
  
He stepped out and the sky was dark. In the distance were lights and his comlink crackled. "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin quickly took it out of his pocket. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Where have you been?" Obi Wan questioned him, clearly irritated. "I've been trying to contact you for the past hour!"  
  
'I've only been gone an hour?' Anakin responded, "I was in a place where I could not answer back." He chose his words carefully. "I'm on my way." He ran for his speeder, switching his comlink off on the way. As he flew across the plant surface, he thought of the short adventure he had had. Who was Darth Vader? Apparently it was him. He had a strange feeling about that name...  
  
He wanted to do something for them. Something that they could have and keep. Something that told them of their family history.  
  
As soon as he reached the starship that would take him and his master off Bakura, he excused himself to his personal quarters, escaping the questions that Obi Wan was pelting him with.  
  
Anakin searched through his belongings and found an empty datapad. 'This'll do.' He thought and paused, thinking about what he should say. He would say nothing of his appearance there for he knew the little incident would fade from their memories soon. It was beginning to fade away in his mind. He had to do this fast before he forgot what he was doing.  
  
As soon as he was finished telling his future offspring and grandchildren about the Skywalker family history, he switched it off and hid inside his cloak. He figured once his mind was clear of the memories of his adventure, he would find it soon after and realize what he had been trying to do. And then he would get Padme to say a little something.  
  
Anakin decided once he and Padme were finished with the datapad, he would fly back to Bakura and place it inside the rock formation. Maybe someday, Luke Skywalker or Leia Organa-Solo, or Jacen Solo, would find it by chance and see it as a gift from their parents/grandparents.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Author's Notes: A little rushed so I hope it wasn't too bad. Review please, much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Notes:I do not own anything SW.**

* * *

Luke, Jacen, and Mara were on their way to Bakura to settle some business. At least that's what they told people who tried to stop them from landing on the planet. They told their families otherwise about their real purpose in traveling to Bakura.

Luke had had a very strong feeling through the Force about that planet, or rather a specific patch of it. It felt like a part of him was there, waiting to be found. He consulted Mara and she agreed that it was an unavoidable feeling and that they should go find out about it rather than dwell on it at their current living quarters at the present time.

So they did. Jacen had asked to come along since he wasn't busy with other things at that time. "The Force is leading me there." Were his very words and so Luke and Mara permitted him to join them. Han and Leia wished them well as well as Jaina. Ben would be staying with Han and Leia and as much as the Skywalkers hated leaving their child again, they felt they had to go Bakura. It was a constant strong feeling.

Luke landed their starship and all three prepared to leave. They gathered their personal things and Jacen was the first one out. It was about mid day and the sun was shining bright. Luckily Bakura was not as hot as Tatooine. "All set?" Luke asked, and the other two Jedi nodded. Everyone made sure they had what they needed.

"So...where do we begin?" Mara asked her husband since he was the one who had felt it so fervently.

Luke thought for a moment as they stood there. Then he closed his eyes and drew upon the Force, seeking its guidance. It immediately came to him. "We'll go that way." He pointed towards the west. "And prepare yourselves for a long walk." Luke added, a half smile on his face.

The three Jedi strode across the terrain, all eager to reach their non- appointed destination. There really wasn't much to see on Bakura except rock and a few trees here and there. Had it been others, they would have been bored out of their minds. But since this was Luke, Mara, and Jacen, they were not bored at all. Each were having their own thoughts about what could be so interesting that the Force would send them a strong signal.

After awhile, Jacen spoke up. "What do you think we'll find?" He asked.

Luke was silent. "I don't know." He finally said.

"Ditto." Mara responded. "However I have been having ideas about what it could be."

"Shoot." Jacen smiled.

"Well," Mara began. "It could be some sort of hidden compartment full of Jedi artifacts and things of the past." A wistful smile crossed her face. "Of course that's just wishful thinking."

Luke chuckled. "You never know." He said. Little did they know that what they would soon find would be of greater importance than any ancient artifact.

Soon, something odd could be seen in the distance. Luke narrowed his eyes. It was the very rock formation Anakin Skywalker had come across many years ago. Only he had been on the other side.

"What is that?" Jacen wondered out loud. The three came closer and they saw how strangely formed and shaped the rock was.

"This is it!" Luke cried, his senses going wild. "It's around here...somewhere."

Mara sighed. "I suppose we have to dig around for it, huh?"

Jacen grinned. "Right." He selected a spot and began to search around the rock formation. "It feels like it's coming from inside..."

Meanwhile, Luke had disappeared inside a crack on the other side of the formation. He turned on his glowrod and had a look around. He inched further away from the way he had come in, feeling the signal grow stronger and stronger. 'I'm close.' Luke thought. All of a sudden he felt a strange feeling of anxiety and he felt a little queasy. What would he find?

He shone the light ahead and something glinted in a corner. He cautiously moved towards it and found that something was buried beneath the sand. He began to furiously dig at it, anxious to see what it was. It turned out that it was an old model of a datapad used by the Old Republic. He knew what it was because a picture of it was modeled in the archives. "Very interesting..." He murmured. He turned to go back.

Mara suddenly became aware that Luke was nowhere nearby. "Luke?" She called. "Luke!" 'Where is Skywalker?' She thought, growing worried.

Jacen also picked up on the fact that Luke was not within view. "Uncle Luke?" He shouted. "Uncle Lu-" He sighed in relief when Luke appeared around the side.

"Where were you?" Mara asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was inside the rock." Luke replied. "And I found something." He showed them the datapad. "Look." Mara and Jacen came closer and peered at it. "It's an old form of a datapad. It was buried in the dirt but I managed to get it out. Apparently, this is the thing we're looking for." Luke finished.

"This?" Mara raised her eyebrows.

"Hey-maybe you'll get your wish after all." Jacen smiled at his aunt. "It could contain information about the Jedi Knights."

"Let's head back to the ship." Luke ordered. "We can upload it into the starship's banks and see what it is in it."

As Luke and Mara began to leave, talking about the datapad, Jacen faced the rock formation once more. A part of him wanted to go inside and explore the rock. He shook his head and ignored the feeling. A feeling that was similar to the one he had felt months ago. It was like a blank period of his life had been engraved in his memory. Something had happened but he could not remember.

Luke contacted his sister before they opened the files up on the datapad. He told of her their discoveries and their plan of action. "We should be back soon." He said his farewells and went to the cockpit where Jacen and Mara were waiting.

Luke set up everything and soon the old datapad was loading. Jacen was tapping his fingers on the back of his seat. Mara was frowning in impatience and Luke stood there with his arms crossed.

Suddenly an image of a male human projected in front of them. The young man was about six feet, slightly dark hair, long Jedi robe and a tunic. "Who is he?" Mara wondered out loud.

The man sighed nervously and spoke. "Greetings. My name is Anakin Skywalker...in case you did not know that already. I'm your...father." A small smile appeared on his face.

Luke gasped and Mara's eyes widened. Jacen leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"I am recording this because I want to tell you a bit about the history of the Skywalkers. This is for my children and grandchildren and future generations of the Skywalkers..." Anakin seemed to hesitate. At that time, when his memory of his adventure was still intact, he had debated whether to mention the last name, Solo. "Anyway, Shmi Skywalker is the name of my mother. She has lived on Tatooine her whole life basically and was sold into slavery along with myself." He frowned, slight anger in his eyes. The man seemed to swallow. "Forgive me...it is hard to talk about my mother but I will do the best I can." He went on. "I don't have a father. Shmi became pregnant through the Force." a/n: From what I've heard...

"My mother and I were in the possession of Gardulla the Hutt until she lost us to Watto, a junkyard keeper in Mos Espa, through betting on a podrace. There, we worked hard for Watto and he treated us no different than our previous owner." Anakin paused to take a breath. "Anyway, my whole life changed they day your mother, a Jedi Master, a droid named R2, and a strange yet friendly creature named Jar Jar, entered Mos Espa in search of parts for their starship. Your mother was the Queen of Naboo, disguised as a handmaiden. Qui Gon Jinn was the Jedi Master. R2-D2 was the droid that became friend with C-3P0, a droid that I had built myself at a young age."

"They stayed at my home, a slave's quarters. I had entered a podrace that year and Qui Gon had made a bet with Watto. If I won, I would be freed. If I lost, Watto got the entire ship. I was determined to win. Mind you, I was the only human ever to race and the youngest contestant so that fact put a lot of pressure on me. As it turns out, I did win the race and I was free from being a slave. But my mother wasn't." Anakin paused yet again. He seemed to be fighting back tears or maybe there was a lump in his throat. "Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But she wanted a better life for me and that life that I was to have was a Jedi's life."

"Qui Gon took me back to their ship where I met Obi Wan Kenobi, his young apprentice. It was awkward at first and it would be for a couple more years. During that same time when the Trade Federation attacked Naboo, Qui Gon passed on and Obi Wan became my master. Before though, Qui Gon was not allowed to train me. The council was unsure of my abilities and I was too old to begin training. As you can see, things turned out differently." Anakin then went on to explain his adventures in his teen years. He smiled and Padme came on.

"Hello." Padme smiled. "I am your mother." Padme explained a few things. "I became Queen of Naboo at age fourteen." She said, finished with explaining her life before that. "I was able to defend my world and people from the Trade Federation. I never saw Anakin again until ten years later. I was a Senator for Naboo and the Jedi Council assigned two Jedi, Master and Apprentice, to protect me as a dangerous time had come into play." She told about almost all the moments she and Anakin shared together. "We married secretly."

Anakin returned after Padme bid farewell. "And so began the Clone Wars." He told them everything that had happened up to now. He glanced over his shoulder in the image. "I've got to go see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine soon." He said and continued. "Before the Clone Wars, I traveled to Tatooine because I had had a terrible vision of my mother in pain." His voice broke slightly. "That is when I met my stepfather and stepbrother and his girlfriend."

My stepfather's name was Cliegg; my stepbrother's name was Owen and his girlfriend, Beru. I didn't get to speak with them much. I was more concerned with finding my mother. They said it was possible that she had died already for she had been taken by Sand People...Tusken Raiders...vicious monsters..." His voice had gone low. "I found her and she died...in my arms."

Luke heard Mara gasp slightly beside him. To tell the truth, Luke was also visibly shaken after hearing that. Jacen's gaze had taken on a sad expression. To have someone you love and care for so much...die in your arms. It was the worst thing that could ever happen.

Anakin went on. "I killed the whole camp that night. A terrible thing to do." Luke sighed mournfully, knowing Anakin would do even more terrible things in the future. Anakin said a few other things and told a few other stories until it was time to go. "I have enclosed a few holos of Padme, mostly, and a few of myself and Obi Wan, Jar Jar, and 3P0 and R2. I wish I had some of my mother to show you...but I don't. I will tell you this much though: She was a beautiful woman with a kind and gentle heart. I regret the fact that you will never know her." Anakin hesitated, thinking. Finally, he ended the holo-message with a few words. "I don't know what's going on with you or others, whoever is reading this message. I don't know what has happened to the galaxy. However, Padme has already said it but I haven't." Anakin's memory had started fading at the time. "My son or daughter, (or maybe I have both), I...I love you." Anakin grinned. "You haven't been born yet obviously but I will always love you...even if it may not seem like it." The hologram ended.

There was a long silence before anyone dared to speak. Finally, Jacen broke the silence. "Wow..." Was all he could say. He just sat there, dumbfounded.

Luke felt the same way. All these years he had wondered about his parents and the time before his time. Anakin had been through many ordeals. But he had been saved in the end.

"Luke..." Mara looked at him, her voice soft. "Are you alright?" She asked. She had no clue as to how Luke would take the whole thing.

Luke looked back at her and then a small smile lit his face. "I feel...I can't describe it! I..." Luke sighed happily. "I am complete." He proclaimed almost the very words his grandmother had said many, many years ago.

"We've got to show this to mom...and dad!" Jacen stood up. "Dad's never gonna believe this!" He chuckled.

They all laughed, noting the attitude and personality of Han Solo.

"Well, we should leave." Luke said. "And we're taking this with us of course. Jaina will have to see it and in years to come, Ben will see it too. Then you can tell your children and they will tell theirs..." Luke smiled again. 'Thank you, Father.' They prepared to leave, the sound of the ship drowning out everything but one thing.

'You're welcome.'

Epilogue

Shortly after recording the message, Anakin lost all memory of Padme being pregnant, his journey, and his family. Life went on and events of the past before the Rebellion and Vong invasion came to pass.

But the Skywalkers and Solos would always be bonded in ways unimaginable.


End file.
